Ice Cream Tails
by Pikachou
Summary: Tails and Cream are in love. With each other, and food. What will happen? A slight WG fic.


Tails gazed at Cream from across the yard, admiring her cute red dress, and long, beautiful ears as he munched on a chocolate bar.

He loved her, yet he did not think that he could tell her, so he had been sending her chocolates that said they were from a Secret Admirer every day for two months now.

Also, at the same time, he had been getting these chocolate bars in the mail every day. He still had no clue were they were from, but he had been assured they were fine. He sat there watching the rabbit he loved until he finished his chocolate bar, and then he went back to work, subconsciously rubbing his full belly.

Cream had finished her small amount of gardening, so she sat at her porch, and watched Tails work with dreamy eyes as she munched on chocolates she had gotten in the mail.

She loved his cute face, his lovely twin tails, the way he laughed, and his chubby belly. She had been sending him chocolates in the mail lately, because she was much to shy to tell him how she felt about him.

He was the cutest thing alive, and she wanted to cuddle up to his pudgy belly, and tell him how cute he was while cuddling.

She rubbed her belly while eating the chocolate. Her dress had become tighter fitting, and a little tight in the chest because of her eating more chocolate a day then most people did in a week.

But she'd much rather be eating Ice cream with Tails and getting bigger than sitting here eating chocolate.

She decided to ask him out for ice cream.

Tails had also gotten chubbier, though because he had no clothes, he didn't know. His belly had gotten softer and rounder, which, unbeknownst to him, Cream would love.

He put down his tools, and began cleaning up, thinking about telling Cream how he felt.

He decided to just ask her out for ice cream.

He washed himself off, and then quickly dried. _I will ask her_, He promised himself as he walked out the door...

... And into Cream.

"Cream! Are you ok?" He asked as he helped her up.

She blushed and nodded. "I was coming to see..."

Tails interrupted her. "Would you like to have some ice cream with me?" He asked, suddenly.

She glanced at him. _Is he a mind reader? _She wondered.

"Yes please!" She said out loud, blushing.

They walked to the ice cream shop in silence, holding each other's hand without noticing. Tails glanced at Cream. Her dress looked tighter... But it was usually almost completely tight, so he wasn't sure. His tummy growled and he realized that he was far from full. He looked to the side slightly embarrassed.

_I hope she didn't hear my stomach... _He worried.

Cream glanced at Tails, and noticed his chubby belly.

_Oh, He looks sooooooo cute!_ She thought to herself, dreaming about hugging and cuddling him.

She was kinda hungry, despite all that chocolate, but didn't want to eat more than him. She'd match him on the amount of ice cream they ate.

She nodded to herself, and looked towards the shop.

They got there, and looked at the menu for a moment. Tails wanted lots to eat, because he was very hungry. He looked at the biggest thing on the list, a gallon Shake Deluxe. It was $9.99. He glanced at Cream. She was looking at the same sign.

"I'll have a Gallon Shake Deluxe. With Whipped Cream, please." Tails Asked.

"Me to please!" asked Cream, smiling.

Tails glanced at her, and then grinned to himself.

The man behind the counter wisely didn't ask, he just gave them the Ice cream, and took their money.

Tails and Cream went outside to the park, carrying their large ice cream shakes.

They sat in the shade of an oak tree, at first sucking the ice cream through straws, once again holding hands.

Then they found out the straws where two short.

Tails lifted it and drank some, then lowered the plastic container it came in.

Cream giggled, and Tails turned, causing more giggling.

"What's so funny?" He asked, slightly confused and hurt.

She stopped giggling, and told him. "You have some cream on your nose." She said softly.

Tails quickly wiped his face, and they both finished off their shakes.

"I gotta go home and do some work." Cream said, and she was off, leaving Tails behind, feeling slightly confused.

_Did she not like this or something..._ Tails wondered.

Cream got home, and immediately flopped on a couch. Her stomach pressed hard against her dress, so she took it off. Her belly rivaled Tails. And…

_I need a new dress... A bigger one. _She thought as she massaged her chubby tummy.

Cream decided to just get another one of the same type.

She suddenly realized that she was actually enjoying the feel of the small layer of fat. She happily jiggled her belly, and then ordered a new dress.

Tails returned glumly to his house, feeling that he had failed, and that Cream hated him.

He felt awful.

He also felt… Cute strangely.

He walked over to a mirror, and looked at his reflection.


End file.
